Control
by T-Annita
Summary: .:.YxA.:.Viñeta.:. En la pensión En..."Anna manda" Así de simple... o eso... es lo que todos creen... REEDITADA


**Disclaimer: Shaman King **le pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei y a nadie más...

**Estilo:** Viñeta, 800 palabras.

**Divagaciones de la autora: **Que complicado es hacer fics con las palabras contadas =o=

* * *

+o+

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

+o+

**Control **

**x **

**T-Annita**

+o+

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

+o+

* * *

+o+

_En la pensión… "Anna manda" así de simple_

_Todos en la pensión lo saben_

_Todos en la pensión la conocen_

_Tanto los beneficios del obedecerlo…_

_así como las consecuencias del no hacerlo_

_Anna siempre deberá de tener el control,_

_O al menos… eso es lo que los demás creen +_

+o+

* * *

+o+

Los días en la pensión son tranquilos… relativamente. Siempre y cuando obedezcas a Anna. Ella es quien tiene el control de todas las actividades.

Todos los que viven allí lo saben.

Y si no lo sabes, Anna es tan buena que te deja escoger como aprenderlo. Por las buenas, o por las malas. La mayoría; al sentir la increíble aura de poder que le rodea decide conocer el método "benevolente", donde ella te controla desde un principio y te permite mantener tu cuerpo intacto. Si es por las malas… solo Horokeu Usui conoce del método, donde constantemente Anna le repite con golpes que ella es quien manda, quien tiene el control del lugar.

Cada uno tiene sus responsabilidades, deberes, entrenamientos… castigos, dependiendo de quien seas y como lo veas.

Mandatos hechos… por Anna, ¿Quién mas?

Desde antes de que el sol se levante e ilumine cada rincón de la pensión hasta que el satélite blanco se encuentre iluminando plenamente. En otras palabras más simples, su dominio dura tanto como ella lo decide. Pude ser temprano, puede ser tarde. No le importa. Ella tiene el control.

Si se le antoja, el silencio gobernará en su hogar. Si le apetece, la casa estará en movimiento, debido a casi la mayoría de sus habitantes y no habitantes.

Solo dos se quedan contemplando la escena.

Mientras la dueña de la casa goza del verlos sufrir sentada delante del televisor, comiendo galletas de arroz y saboreando su té enfrente de los sedientos y cansados inquilinos. El otro espectador, que es un chico en cuclillas, observa desde el patio como sus amigos son exprimidos. Y piensa en lo extraño que es que, a pesar de ser el que más pesado la tiene, en comparación a los mandatos impuestos a los demás y de tener la constante vigilancia de su prometida, siempre es el que termina menos cansado, a pesar de que las horas pasan con terrible lasitud en aquella posición.

Es capaz de aparentar que no se percata del detalle, y quejarse una y otra vez como en un acto de rebeldía y camaradería hacia sus amigos.

Porque ninguno se escapa a su temible poder. El solo pensar en darle una negativa te hace acreedor de una mirada escalofriante, ni que decir si te atreves a contradecirla. Los inquilinos saben que deben de obedecerla, ya sea por respeto o miedo, o en todo caso ambas, pues es ella quien dicta la ley.

Incluso Ren sabe que debe de respetar a esa mujer. Él podría negarse a todo lo que le ordena, ya que él es el único que paga su estadía, pero negarse significaría que alguien que no fuera él tendría que acompañar a cierto ainu a comprar los víveres.

Ella controla quien va y con quien.

Y el dejarlo a merced de otro seria muy arriesgado. Ella lo sabe. Por eso los favores especiales son para el pelo-pincho, a sabiendas de que si la complace, el será recompensado con una "larga lista" y un shaman de hielo a su lado.

Todos saben que si ella es feliz, podrán conservar sus vidas.

Todos saben que ella es la que **controla **a todos y a todo.

O al menos, eso es lo que creen…

Por que el castaño sabe que a su prometida le encanta tener el control, incluyendo el de la televisión… pero solo en el día. En sus mañanas y tardes contempla como es que su prometida controla las vidas de los demás.

Sumiso, mira el porte de dictadora y manipuladora de la rubia. Su sonrisa petulante, la mirada de superioridad, la liberación de ___Furyoku que emana para dar advertencias, _ la forma en que cruza sus brazos en gesto que no admite replicas, sus blancas piernas deteniéndose en una postura erguida que logra hacerla ver más alta e intimidante…

Sabe que le encanta tener el "control" de lo que sea. Y la deja ser…

Porque sabe, mejor que nadie, que ese porte de tirana se acaba. Que en la noche, estará cansada de esa fachada controladora. Que dejará a un lado su máscara para ser como es; una chica sumisa.

Y a él le gusta eso, porque es el momento en que surge el verdadero poseedor del control.

Que es cuando ya nadie mira, aquel momento en que comparten habitación, cuando los papeles del juego cambian. El momento póstumo de las órdenes de la blonda chica, para empezar con las del futuro Rey Shaman. Siendo el único conocedor del juego que ambos rolan, además de, claro, su prometida.

El momento en que rey y doncella toman puestos. Porque a Yho Azakura también le gusta mandar, y Anna Kyouyama le gusta ser mandada, aunque solo por él.

El instante en que el clic del seguro de la puerta suena, que es cuando él "**toma el control**".

+o+

* * *

+o+

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

**¡Que los acompañen los grandes espíritus... chocarreros... XD!**

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

+o+


End file.
